Don't Go
by bestgyrl
Summary: This is for a PJO challenge. Not my thing, but I have a problem and can't not accept a challenge. Need to work on that. -.-'


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the idea of doing this. This is for some prompt thing and I would most likely never do this without some motive. Like accepting a challenge, something that I can never turn down. -_-'**

* * *

><p>(Percy's POV)<p>

I told Bianca about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed!"

"Distract it," I said. "I'll just have to time it right."

Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."

"You can't. You're new at this! You'll die."

"It's my fault the monster came after us," she said. "It's my responsibility. Here." She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him… tell him I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!"

She tried to leave but I grabbed her shoulder. I turned her around and kissed her. I don't care what Aphrodite said. I still want to save Annabeth, but not for any romantic reasons.

Bianca didn't kiss me. She seemed confused and pulled away. I quickly took her hand.

"I won't let you go."

Meanwhile I saw Phoebe stand right under the foot, balancing on the swaying scraps of metal perfectly.

Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Get it to raise its foot!" Phoebe yelled back.

Zoe shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

"Hey, Junk Boy!" I yelled. "Down here!"

I ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with Riptide. The magic blade cut a gash in the bronze.

Unfortunately, my plan worked. Talos looked down at me and raised his foot to squash me like a bug. I didn't see what Bianca was doing. I had to turn and run. The foot came down about two inches behind me and I was knocked into the air. I hit something hard and sat up, dazed. I'd been thrown into an Olympus-Air refrigerator.

The monster was about to finish me off, but Grover somehow dug himself out of the junk pile. He played his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The monster turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up.

"Grover!" Thalia and I both ran toward him, but I knew we'd be too late.

The monster raised his sword to smash Grover. Then he froze.

Talos cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.

"All right, Phoebe!" I yelled.

Zoe looked horrified. "She is inside?" The monster staggered around, and I realized we were still in danger. Thalia and I grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway, Bianca right at our heels. Zoe was already ahead of us. She yelled, "How will Bianca get out?"

The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines.

"Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late.

The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. I hoped the inside was insulated. I had no idea what was going on in there. The giant careened back into the junkyard, and his right hand fell off, landing in the scrap metal with a horrible CLANG! His left arm came loose, too. He was falling apart at the joints.

Talos began to run.

"Wait!" Zoe yelled. We ran after him, but there was no way we could keep up. Pieces of the robot kept falling off, getting in our way.

The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When we reached the wreckage we searched frantically, yelling Phoebe's name. We crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. We searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck.

Zoe sat down and wept. I was stunned to see her cry.

Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," I said. "It's light now. We'll find her."

"No we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He looked up at me with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. _One shall he lost in the land without rain_."

Why hadn't I seen it? Why had I let her go instead of me? Here we were in the desert. And Phoebe was gone.

Bianca came up to me and punched me in the chest.

"This is all _your_ fault!" She whisper-yelled at me.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered back. "But how could I let you get killed?"

"You should've! When Lady Artemis gets free, I'll be kicked out of the Hunt for sure! And this is the only place that I've ever felt I belonged. And now that's over. Thanks a lot."

I stood there for a moment, and then I held out the little figurine, hoping that would make it better. She rolled her eyes and walked away, snatching the statue in the process.

*After the Party, Back at Camp*

I walked over to the dining pavilion and I saw Nico and Bianca talking. Bianca had obviously been kicked out of the Hunt, and Nico seemed excited.

"Hey, Nico," I said once I made it over. "Can I talk to Bianca?"

He nodded his head and went off somewhere.

"What?" Bianca asked. She was still angry, no surprise.

"Bianca, I'm really sorry that I got you kicked out of the Hunt. But, on the bright side, there are plenty of fun things to do at camp! And you're not dead!"

"But that was a stupid thing to do, Percy."

"So you're really mad, huh?"

She sighed. "No."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not angry. I guess I kinda like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That is amazing!" I hugged her and then Nico came back.

"Why are you guys hugging?" He asked.

To make a long story short, we told Nico, he had a panic attack, the skeleton warriors came back and Nico ran away, making me sure of one thing. Nico and Bianca are children of Hades.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know it's not my best at all. But I'm not used to this.<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
